


The Hero She Needed

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Emotional Overload, F/M, First time nervousness, Love/Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The night the guys saved Janine from the Lotsabucks - an alternative take on how things played out.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Hero She Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I keep coming back to this particular episode. Guess for me, it was a turning point in the relationship between my all-time favorite ship. And I love romance/fluff/smut.

It was over; the Lotsabucks was captured and Janine was saved. She hadn’t completely transformed back to her original self but in time, she would. 

Egon slowly walked Janine back towards her apartment. He paused a moment to let Peter and the others know that he would be right back. As Janine hugged Winston and Ray again in thanks, Peter spoke quietly to Egon. 

“Why don’t you just stay with her? She looks like she needs you.” There was complete seriousness in Peter’s voice and in his expression. 

Egon looked somewhat nervous at first. 

“Really, Spengs. I’m not saying what you two need to do or anything. You can talk all night if you want. But she’s been through a lot, and after hearing you say that you love her, I think you should stay with her.”

Egon thought about Peter’s words, then smiled. “Thank you.”

Peter just smiled and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. 

Janine walked up to Peter and hugged him, too. “Thank you so much,” she whispered. 

“Hey, we’re gonna leave him here with you for as long as you need, ok?” Peter winked. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” 

Egon took her hand and they waved as they continued to her apartment building. Winston offered to drive but Egon politely refused. They needed time alone. 

As the trio sped off in Ecto-1, Ray couldn’t help but smile. “This couldn’t have ended any happier.”

“Yeah, I’m glad for that, brother!” Winston said. “For a while, I wasn’t sure how it was all gonna play out!”

“Well, I guarantee how things at her place are gonna play out!” Peter said light heartedly. 

“You arranged that on purpose!” Ray said, acting shocked.

“Oh please, these two should’ve done this dance a looonngg time ago!” Peter replied. 

“I just hope Iggy knows all the steps!” Winston chirped. 

“Oh he knows em. It’s just been a while,” Peter said. 

They laughed as they made their way back to the firehouse. 

***********************  
Egon couldn’t help but notice that Janine seemed quite nervous. He wasn’t sure if it was because of what she had just experienced or if it was because he was in her apartment. On the other hand, he couldn’t believe how calm he was! He closed the door and watched her as she slowly walked through the kitchen. It was almost as if she was reacquainting herself with her surroundings. 

She stopped by the counter and turned to look at him. She had taken off her jacket and was standing there in her nightgown. 

“Janine? What’s wrong?”

She slowly started to increase her breathing, not aware of it. Her eyes teared up.

Egon quickly approached her, placing his hands on her waist without hesitation. “Slow your rate of breathing before you hyperventilate.” His voice was calm and soothing. “Just calm down and we can talk about this.”

Janine finally was able to calm down. “I’m … I’m sorry. It’s stupid or silly but it feels like I’m standing in my apartment for the first time.”

“It’s just the first time without “her” influence over you,” Egon said smiling. 

“I don’t know where to start. I guess a thank you is in order?”

He hugged her up to him, finding comfort himself in the warmth of her body against his. “I hope someday you’ll forgive me, although I don’t know if I’ll ever forgive myself.”

Janine pulled back enough to look Egon in the eyes. “For what? I’m the one who caused all of this!”

“But only because of my foolish mistakes! If I had only been honest with myself and with you long ago, none of this would have happened!” Egon rambled. He continued before he could stop himself. “If I had told you years ago that I’ve fallen in love with you, we could’ve been happy all of the time since then! We could be cuddled up together in your bed!” He suddenly stopped, realization of what he had just said dawning on him. Strangely enough, he wasn’t blushing.

But Janine was. Slowly, a smile spread across her lips, that sparkle in her eyes that Egon used to see so often back and as bright as ever. “Are you saying …. well, you’re here now …. with me …. in my apartment…”

Egon stood still, trying to decide what would be best for Janine now emotionally. He cleared his throat before speaking. “Yes, I am here with you. Please do not take offense to this, but if you think this is too soon for something like that, I will wait until we have properly dated first. On the other hand, if close physical contact is something you need right now, I can oblige you with that.”

Janine smiled more. “Egon, you know I’m not the kind of girl that just jumps right into bed with a guy. But I’ve known you now for seven years. I think it’s past time for the next level.” 

“Forgive me. I just don’t want to appear to be like ….,”

“Peter?”

“Well …..yes. Or any other man who moves quickly.”

Janine took his hands in hers. “You rescued me, Egon. You were willing to die to save me. I’ve been screwed up for a long time. One bad relationship after another. All along I thought the problem was me: I wasn’t pretty enough or smart enough or rich enough. But then I met you, and everything changed. Yeah, I made it no secret about my feelings for you. But I’m just outspoken that way. You intrigue me, Dr. Spengler. I’ve never met anyone who can make me interested in the things that you do. You make me want to better myself, but for the right reasons. You don’t care that I don’t have three degrees or if I’m from a working class family. But most of all, you love me the way I am. I don’t have to look like a supermodel. And you were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me from something that I had brought on myself. You’re my hero when I needed one the most. Of course I forgive you! Please forgive me for putting you in that position.” Tears ran down her cheeks. 

Egon released his hands from hers and gently wiped away her tears. He cupped her face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. “I would do it again if I needed to. I love you Janine and I will always remind you of that. You have saved me many more times than you know but not from the clutches of a paranormal entity; you have saved me from myself. When I tend to allow my work to consume me, you’re there to keep me grounded. You’re there reminding me that life is more than the next scientific breakthrough. Life is spending time with you and my friends.” He leaned in further and kissed her deeply on the lips. 

She melted into his arms, letting him take the lead. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. 

His kiss was soft yet demanding. She could feel his body inch closer to hers, their bottom halves touching enough that she became very aware of his erection. His hands slowly drifted down to her shoulders, then her sides. 

As he began to trail kisses down her neck, Janine could feel Egon’s hands searching until they found what they were looking for. He gently caressed her breasts through the material of her nightgown. 

Janine pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss to look into his eyes. “I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Egon replied breathlessly. 

“But, if we do this, please tell me that it’s not just this once. I need you in my life - on this level - every day for the rest of my life. I can’t bear it if you’re just doing this to make me happy, or because of what we’ve just been through. Don’t drag me along anymore, Egon! I need to know that you’ll be here for me! Always - not just when it’s convenient!” Tears flowed down her cheeks again.

Egon smiled as he tenderly kissed away the tears on her face. “I love you and need you in my life the same way you need me in yours. I have no intentions of going back to the way things were between us. This begins a brand new chapter in our lives - together.”

He kissed her again on the lips. She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She stopped just inside the doorway. Egon could tell that she was afraid but of what? 

“Janine?”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Sorry, it’s just … most of the changes I had her make were done in here.”

“It’s ok. We’ll just have to make new memories of things more …. pleasant …. to think about,” Egon said softly. 

She looked up at him and smiled, grateful that he understood what she was going through. Before she could blink, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. As he gently laid her down on the bed, Egon brushed a soft kiss along her temple. 

He removed his shoes and socks, then his T-shirt that he had worn underneath his jumpsuit. But for the time being, Egon kept his pants on. He laid down next to Janine who looked like she had suddenly become quite shy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him.

Janine cried softly as he stroked her hair. “Shhhhh, talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling.”

“I just never thought this moment would come. And now that it has, I’m afraid,” she cried. 

“Of what?”

“That you’ll go back to the way things were between us when we go back to the firehouse.”

“No, I will never go back to that, I promise you. I love you and this is just the beginning,” Egon replied softly. 

Janine stopped crying and tilted her head up to kiss him. She placed one hand behind Egon’s head, slightly pulling on his hair while her other hand rested against his chest. 

Egon returned the kiss, his hands traveling southward until they reached the hem of her nightgown. He pulled the gown up just enough so that he could reach the top of her panties. He brought one hand back up to cup her face as he kissed her neck. His other hand slowly reached inside her panties, his fingertips sliding through her hair and continued southward until he felt her wetness. 

Janine’s breath hitched, her fingers digging into Egon’s back but not hurting. “Oh! Oh Egon! Oh, please … don’t stop! Oh Egon!”

He nibbled her earlobe as he increased the speed and pressure of his hand on her clit. It amazed his scientific mind at how quickly Janine’s reactions started signaling the beginning of an orgasm. But he was slightly greedy, realizing that he needed to stop his ministrations - he wanted to become one with Janine before that happened. He wanted to make love to her first.

Janine audibly moaned in disappointment when Egon stopped. But once she saw him stripping the rest of the way quickly, she understood why. She sat up and whipped off her nightgown in record time. 

Egon removed her panties before slowly guiding his member inside of her. They both gasped as their pelvic bones touched. He then began his slow rhythmic motions that Janine soon matched. He couldn’t believe how good this felt, how good she felt! 

Soon, they were both panting as their orgasms were building. Janine’s legs were wrapped around Egon’s waist as her hands gripped his forearms. In moments, they both cried out each other’s name as they climaxed together. 

Egon slowly pulled out and laid down beside Janine, pulling her back up against his chest. “Oh Janine! That was amazing!” he said as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Indeed it was, Dr. Spengler!” Janine replied, equally as breathless. 

“I wonder if the next time will be just as good?” He wondered aloud, a mischievous grin showing. 

Janine smiled up at him. “Oh, I guarantee it’ll be even better!” She cuddled closer to him, perfectly content. 

“So do I,” Egon whispered as he dropped a kiss onto the top of Janine’s head. He held her a bit tighter as he fell asleep, delighted in how happy he was now.


End file.
